


World without You

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Batman, Family Issues, M/M, Old Bruce Wayne, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: In this world, there is no Richard Grayson, nor Jason Todd, nor Conner Kent.I can live in the world without you.It's only a tough work.





	

Damian躺在床上，静听着窗外大雪压弯枝杈的声音，难以入眠。  
古老的大宅并不寒冷，但年轻的蝙蝠侠也感受不到温暖。  
父亲的责怪与咒骂犹在耳边。  
“该死，Damian。你根本就不懂得合作，你会害死你的罗宾，甚至是你自己。”  
“那样的话，不就如了您的愿。”Damian瞥了眼身后独自包扎伤口的Tim，“您已经把Wayne集团拱手送给Drake，再多一件披风算不了什么。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”Bruce激动地想要站起，但僵硬的腿部肌肉逼他坐回轮椅上。  
“父亲，如果您觉得Drake更适合扮成巨型蝙蝠吓唬人的话，我可以离开。”  
“少说两句吧，Damian，我们之间的矛盾你没必要转嫁到Bruce身上。”  
“又在扮演完美的儿子吗，冒牌货？非常感人，我简直要为你喝彩。”  
Damian不想让对话演变成家庭伦理剧套路的台词，他褪下制服，头也不回回到自己的房间。全然不在意受伤的名义上的长兄如何照顾健康每况愈下的血缘上的父亲。  
Damian躺在床上，想了很多，又似乎什么都没想。直到一个人坐在他的床角他才惊觉。  
“别生气了，Dami，Bruce早晚会承认你的青出于蓝。”  
陌生的男人抚上他的脸颊。  
“你总是过于乐观，Richard。”  
他不知道自己为什么认识这个会笑的男人，他就是认识，而且很亲密。他闭上眼睛享受着掌心传来的温暖，男人又在他唇上落下一吻。  
“因为是你，我才会乐观。你是那么强大而具有潜力，那么完美……我的罗宾。”  
爱人的赞美近乎令青年脸红，饱满的唇落在额头、鼻尖、下颌、颈部的触感又让他颤栗。  
“要我，我的蝙蝠侠。”  
话语是不受控出口的，Damian从没见过除父亲和自己以外的人穿那身制服。但他能想象撑在自己身上的爱人化身黑暗骑士的模样，不及父亲那般宽广的肩膀依然能撑起标志性的披风，柔和太多的线条令他更具人情味，却不代他表面对犯罪时会心慈手软。  
Damian从没被人如此碰触过，从不知道简单的动作就能让他全身燃起火花。  
与发自中枢继而传遍四肢百骸的快感相比，合二为一的微痛不值一提。  
“我爱你。”男人轻吻着他的眼睛。  
“我知道，我也是。”  
Damian被吻过的眼睑很暖，但却逐渐变为不舒适的灼热，他搂紧被叫做Richard的男人，不想屈服于眼睛的不适。  
他最终还是放开了抓在爱人臂膀上的手，使劲儿揉着眼窝。  
再睁眼时，冬日的阳光透过厚重窗帘的缝隙撒在他脸上。  
＊＊  
Bruce用难以屈伸的手指拧干毛巾，以常人看来可笑的角度擦拭着自己的面庞。  
“去休息吧，我自己可以。”Bruce的脸埋在热毛巾里，没有抬头。  
“看在上帝的份上，今晚别再让我争辩什么。Damian已经够让我头疼了。”  
Tim靠在卫生间的门框上，未被无袖T恤遮盖的双臂缠着绷带，还在渗血。  
Bruce没再逞强，他已经没了倔强的资本。十年前他被查出渐冻症，直至一年前他才承认了这个事实，不情不愿地把披风传给相处不过两年的儿子。  
Tim看着Bruce从自动轮椅上艰难站起，不顾手臂的伤口，帮他把沉重的双腿抬到床上。老人从养子突然皱起的眉头中料到伤口又被扯开了，但没说什么，他们都有自己的坚持与隐忍。  
“晚安Bruce，有事叫我……或者Damian。”  
Tim帮他关了灯，Bruce望着实木门被阖上，直至门后的脚步声消失。  
曾经的蝙蝠侠平躺在床上，小心让膝盖屈起，而后伸手尽力去碰膝盖。简单的动作让老人不再肌肉线条分明的身躯渗了层汗。  
他又将腿伸直，重新放回床上。  
Bruce喘着粗气，他想念在哥谭楼宇间穿梭，尽管那堪比疾驰在危险丛生的森林，但冒险造就了他，是他生命中不可失去的一部分。  
他闭上眼睛，极力回忆身披披风的自己，想象哥谭的夜风划过他面颊的凛冽与温柔。  
这种感觉越来越真实，他恍然发觉自己真在用爪钩枪飞过哥谭一幢幢如巴别塔的摩天大楼，轻巧落在最高的那座上。  
楼顶上，青年将红头罩揽在腋下，另一只手指间夹着一支香烟。烟头的星火在寒夜中忽明忽暗。  
“不是说好戒烟了吗？”  
Bruce在青年身后三步远处停下。这是他们爱玩儿的小伎俩，他知道Jason会凑过来。  
不出所料，青年转过身，拉近了他们的距离。  
“我是戒了，不过你爱看我抽烟的样子。别否认，老家伙。”  
Jason笑着朝他脸上喷了口烟。  
青年又吸了一口，没等他将烟雾吐出，Bruce抓紧他的手腕，彻底抹去两人的间隙，吻上丈夫的嘴。  
Jason笑出声，白烟在两人唇间传递。Bruce尝到烟草的苦涩和一丝甜蜜，属于Jason Todd的独特气息，最接近于婚姻的味道——Bruce此时清楚地知道自己不再孑然一身，别问他为什么。  
“我想你。”  
真实的蜜语甜言对此刻的Bruce来说也并不难以启齿。  
“我也是。我就离开了几天，你又跟Damian吵架了？”  
“Damian跟你说了？”  
Bruce把Jason搂进怀里，用披风裹住。  
“当然。我名义上是他哥哥兼继父。”  
青年又笑起来，或许是因为常人看来悖德的伦理关系。他现在变得很爱笑，这让Bruce很是欣慰。  
“我该嫉妒他愿意对你而不是对我讲心里话吗？”  
“或许你还没意识到Bruce，他已经是个成年人了，他的能力不比你我差。”Jason把抽了一半的烟扔到地上，额头垫在Bruce的肩上。“有些话你不说他永远不知道，别像你曾经失去我一样失去他。”  
愧疚感包裹住Bruce心脏，为他曾经对Jason的所作所为，也为他如今对Damian的关心不当。  
“谢谢你。”  
他抬起年轻丈夫的下颌，他的挚爱亦捧住他的脸颊。  
他知道自己不配得到他的原谅，他却送给他曾经难以企及的家。  
“欢迎回家，Jay。”  
Bruce将一头银发挨紧青年的黑发，想将手指插入柔顺的发丝间，四肢却像生了锈的机器不听使唤。  
老人徒劳地乱摸着身边的床单，直到他睁开干涩的眼睛。  
＊＊  
Damian下楼来到餐厅时，惊讶地发现父亲在为他准备早餐。  
Bruce不会做饭，更何况是现在的身体状况。他只是操纵着轮椅把牛奶从冰箱中取出而后加热，并把吐司用颤抖的手切成不规则的片。  
“我来吧，父亲。”  
Damian接手了Bruce手中的餐刀。  
“不用准备Tim的份，我去看过他，体温有点高，让他多睡会儿。”  
Damian热上火腿，冲洗番茄时终于忍不住问出：“父亲，您认识Richard Grayson吗？他也叫Dick。”  
“从没听说过。”Bruce摇摇头，接过儿子夹好的三明治，“Jason Todd，你认识吗？”  
Damian抬起头，父子四目相对。  
他们都没问对方这两个陌生的名字代表什么。  
毕竟，这是他们第一次在吵架过后能如此平和地共进早餐。  
＊＊  
Tim知道自己该撑着爬起来多吃一把止疼片和抗生素，但过高的体温让他昏昏欲睡。  
“Tim！你终于醒了，你都昏睡两天了。”  
克隆男孩激动地俯下身，给男友一个大大的拥抱。  
“嘿，Conner，我快喘不上气了。”  
Tim无力地扯扯嘴角露出一个微笑，他的身体尽管还很虚弱，话这么说着，手早就先于思考插进Kon的黑发，温柔地弄乱。  
“如果我早到一步，你就不会……”拥有钢铁之躯的男孩把下巴垫在他胸口，可怜兮兮地看着他，眼中带着自责。  
“你是超级小子不意味着你无所不能，这不是你的错。”  
他知道这个犹如太阳神之子的男孩并非像媒体报道中那样无所畏惧。非自然地诞生方式并未抹去写进他基因的对整个世界的善意，这让他更容易受伤，比来自氪石的伤害更加猝不及防。所以Tim Drake想要呵护他，Red Robin企图保护他。  
“你还要在这里休息一天，直到体温降到正常值。”  
“这是哪里？”  
Tim环顾四周，他从没到过这里。眼前的景象犹如迪士尼动画中冰雪女王的皇宫与科幻剧的结合体。  
“孤独堡垒啊……看来你被烧糊涂了，还得休息两天。”  
“躺两天太长了，很无聊的。”  
Tim的唇角勾起狡黠的笑。  
“但你需要休息。”Conner转念一想，补充道，“我陪你好了。”  
“同意。”Tim的手伸进ConnerT恤下，“来陪我躺下。”  
Tim满意地搂紧男友结实的身躯，用长着胡茬的下颌蹭他脸，在对方假意地抱怨中安稳睡去。  
＊＊  
“Drake，醒醒，吃点东西。”  
Tim嘟囔着迷迷糊糊撑起身，Damian帮他在身后放上靠背。  
“Conner呢？”Tim张开嘴，喝了口弟弟送到嘴边的水。  
“哪个Conner？哥谭最大的珠宝商？”  
“没什么。”Tim恢复了神智，勉强吃了几口Damian送来的食物。  
Damian没有取笑他烧糊涂了乱喊人名，而是从药箱中取出注射器和安剖瓶，给他注射了抗生素，并帮他换了绷带。  
＊＊  
“你跟baby bird配合得简直天衣无缝，我都要嫉妒了。”  
“胡说什么Richard。我们……”  
“我们才是最棒的，我唯一的罗宾。”  
“—tt—”  
＊＊  
“你不能总给Damian吃如此简单的早餐。”  
“那你教我做别的。”  
“先教学费？”  
“没问题。”  
Bruce把丈夫抱上料理台。  
＊＊  
“你在……对我求婚吗？”  
“不像吗？”  
“像！只是……地球上也有用耳环求婚的习俗吗？”  
“有的。所以，你的回答？”  
“我愿意。”  
Tim将耳环帮Conner扣进实验室在他耳上留下的耳洞内。  
“我不会离开你的。”  
“我也是。”  
＊＊  
Damian发现他开始遗忘。  
一如他的出现，他的消失也毫无预兆。  
他从柜中翻出许久不用的速写本，疯狂地勾勒出那人的肖像。  
“Richard，Grayson，Dick，my batman，beloved……”  
铅笔在纸上刷刷作响，他默念着，似是提醒自己，又似是祈祷。  
＊＊  
Tim坐在蝙蝠电脑前，筛查着每一个具有控制梦境的反派的动向。  
这一定是个阴谋。  
世界上只有超人，哪来的什么超级小子。  
Conner Kent，Kon El又是谁？  
他居然屈服于甜美的梦境，还念念不忘。  
＊＊  
年轻的蝙蝠侠望着贴满墙面的速写。  
画上的男人对他笑得温柔而神秘，像卢浮宫中令万人神魂颠倒的传世之作。  
但是，他是谁？  
“Richard Grayson。”  
他念出签在画作边缘的名字。  
＊＊  
“他需要你的指导，我是他的父亲，但他现在需要个导师。”  
“我将尽我所能。”Tim低头望向超人身边的少年微笑道，“怎么称呼你呢，小英雄？”  
“超级小子！”Jon的眼中带着兴奋。  
“超级小子……好名字。”  
Tim若有所思。  
＊＊  
“父亲，您的护理师到了。”  
“Wayne先生，我是Jason Todd，您可以叫我……”  
“Jay。”  
轮椅上的老人颤抖地伸出手。  
“嗯，没错。”青年握住那只苍老僵直的手，“今天天气不错，我推您到花园转转吧。”  
“Bruce。”  
“不好意思，先生您说什么？”  
“叫我Bruce就好。”  
“那……Bruce，我们出发吧。”  
END


End file.
